


Carols of Middle-earth

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2003-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron pays a visit in ''Twas the Night Before Yuletide', Helm's Deep erupts in 'Let it Blow!', and Denethor gets toasted in 'Steward Roasting on an Open Fire'. Ten carols to put you in the holiday spirit, Middle-earth style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Twas the Night Before Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_A Middle-earth version of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'_

'Twas the night before Yuletide, and in Ost-in-Edhil,  
Not a creature was stirring; the smith-shop was still.  
The hammers were hung from the forges with care,  
In hopes that Lord Annatar soon would be there.

The Mírdain were nestled all snug in their beds  
While visions from Lórien danced in their heads.  
My work set aside I gave thanks to the West  
And laid myself down for a short night of rest.

When out in the streets there arose such a clatter,  
The luminous dream I was having did shatter.  
Away from my tangling bedsheets I thrashed,  
Sprang to my feet and to the window dashed.

And what to my wonderment came on and on,  
But a jewel-bedecked carriage by eight horses drawn!  
With a beautiful driver who shone like a star,  
I knew right away that it was Annatar.

More rapid than eagles his coursers became,  
When he laughed and with jubilance called them by name:  
"Now Daeôl, now Turglin, now Mortûr, now Daethir,  
On Morgil on Daewen, on Morlas and Arthir

To the home of the Mírdain, to Celebrimbor’s hall,  
Dash away, dash away, dash away all."  
So up to the front porch the coursers they flew,  
With their load of bright jewels, and Lord Annatar too.

And then in a twinkling they were at the door  
Their sound of their hoofs like a musical score.  
All shrouded in robes that were bristling white,  
His costume was covered with jewels sparkling bright.

I fled from the window and to the forge ran  
But when I arrived he’d already began.  
A bag full of gems he had lain at his feet,  
And from every pocket spilled out gold like wheat.

His eyes-how they twinkled! How bright and how sage,  
His cheeks were pale roses, his face showed no age,  
From all of his being did warm light outspill,  
His glorious hair was as bright as mithril.

Caught in his gaze by those eyes sharp and keen  
I caught a brief glimpse of great power unseen  
How fair and how wise, like a lord of the West,  
I trembled to see him, I was so impressed.

His garb was majestic, his bearing was proud,  
But his good-natured smile broke through that cold shroud.  
With a wink of his eye all my fearfulness fled,  
And I knew that Annatar was nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but turned straight to his duty  
Draping the anvils with gems of great beauty.  
And spreading the last of his cache all about,  
He swept from the forge to his carriage without.

He sprang to his coach and called out to his team,  
And into the night sprang away like a dream,  
But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,  
"Merry Yuletide to all, and to all good night."

 

_A/N - Alas, how easily even the greatest are swayed by fair form and great gifts!_


	2. Let It Blow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron pays a visit in ''Twas the Night Before Yuletide', Helm's Deep erupts in 'Let it Blow!', and Denethor gets toasted in 'Steward Roasting on an Open Fire'. Ten carols to put you in the holiday spirit, Middle-earth style.

_Sung to Gimli at Helm's Deep, to the tune of 'Let It Snow!'_

Oh the battle outside is frightful  
Though the orcs find it delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let It Blow! Let It Blow! Let It Blow!

It doesn't show signs of stopping  
Our defenders still are dropping  
Since our keep will soon be laid low,  
Let It Blow! Let It Blow! Let It Blow!

When we finally quit the fight  
We’ll go down to the Uruk-Hai swarm  
But if Gandalf would come in sight  
There’s a chance we could reform

The battle is slowly dying  
Since the deeping wall went flying  
But let’s give it one last show  
Let It Blow! Let It Blow! Let It Blow!


	3. Steward Roasting on an Open Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron pays a visit in ''Twas the Night Before Yuletide', Helm's Deep erupts in 'Let it Blow!', and Denethor gets toasted in 'Steward Roasting on an Open Fire'. Ten carols to put you in the holiday spirit, Middle-earth style.

_To the tune of 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire'_

Steward roasting on an open fire  
Flames consuming all his woes  
Cries for aid that are made by his squire  
Can’t rob him of his last repose

Everybody knows that Faramir has been laid low  
Boromir has left the fight  
Gondor’s allies are coming too slow  
And Aragorn’s still out of sight

He knows that Sauron’s on his way  
With hordes of men and orcs and beasts in his array  
When with the Palantír he’s gone to spy  
He’s seen the West will fail and everyone will die

And so the Steward here will end his days  
His pyre a fiery adieu  
But though he is dead and his city ablaze  
Up Anduin comes hope anew.


	4. Bilbo the Hobbit Burglar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron pays a visit in ''Twas the Night Before Yuletide', Helm's Deep erupts in 'Let it Blow!', and Denethor gets toasted in 'Steward Roasting on an Open Fire'. Ten carols to put you in the holiday spirit, Middle-earth style.

_To the tune of 'Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer'_

Bilbo, the Hobbit burglar  
had a lot of Dwarves to tea.  
Set off to kill a dragon  
despite his wishes contrary.

He met the creature Gollum  
And got from him a magic ring  
Took the Dwarves river-rafting  
Fleeing from the Wood-Elf King.

When they reached the dragon hoard  
Thorin sent him in  
"Bilbo down that tunnel jog,  
go and have a chat with Smaug."

He didn’t kill the dragon  
but he stole the Arkenstone,  
For giving it to the Elf King,  
he will be forever known!


	5. Carol of the Drums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron pays a visit in ''Twas the Night Before Yuletide', Helm's Deep erupts in 'Let it Blow!', and Denethor gets toasted in 'Steward Roasting on an Open Fire'. Ten carols to put you in the holiday spirit, Middle-earth style.

_Sung to Gandalf by the Moria Choir, to the tune of 'Carol of the Bells'_

Hark how the drums,  
deep booming drums,  
beat out your doom,  
in Khazad-dûm

Balrog is near,  
you shake with fear,  
even the wise,  
meet their demise,

Boom boom boom boom  
This is your tomb  
Shadow and flame  
Whisper your name

Down from below  
Rises your foe  
Flame ev'ry where  
Filling the air

Oh how they pound,  
raising the sound,  
hope falls away,  
from wizard grey,

Here is the end  
you apprehend  
now take the rear,  
Balrog is here,

Scary, scary, scary, scary Balrog  
Scary, scary, scary, scary Balrog,  
On on they send,  
on without end,  
verdict is in, you cannot win.  
Boom Boom boom boom, boom Boom


	6. Elvish Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron pays a visit in ''Twas the Night Before Yuletide', Helm's Deep erupts in 'Let it Blow!', and Denethor gets toasted in 'Steward Roasting on an Open Fire'. Ten carols to put you in the holiday spirit, Middle-earth style.

_Sung by Ingwë, Finwë and Elwë upon reaching Valinor, to the tune of 'Winter Wonderland'_

The Two Trees, see them shimm’rin?  
All around, Aman’s glimm’rin  
A beautiful sight  
And we bask in their light  
Walkin' in an Elvish wonderland!

Gone away is the twilight  
Here to stay is the Tree’s light  
We burst into song  
As we go along  
Walkin' in an Elvish wonderland!

On great Túna we will build a tower  
Whose silver lamp will shine far out to sea  
And in fellowship we all will  
Dwell there  
Except the Lindar who prefer the sea

Later on we'll desire  
Many jewels to acquire  
About they’ll be strewn  
As we strike up a tune  
Walkin' in an Elvish wonderland!

On great Túna we will build a tower  
And in the court we’ll place Gal’thilion  
All of Tirion we’ll deck with flowers  
And craft ourselves a grand pavilion!

Valinor, ain't it thrillin'  
With the Ainur a-chillin'?  
We'll frolic and play  
And not go astray  
Walkin' in an Elvish wonderland!  
Walkin' in an Elvish wonderland!

 

_A/N - Ah...the sweet scent of irony!_

 


	7. What Ring Is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron pays a visit in ''Twas the Night Before Yuletide', Helm's Deep erupts in 'Let it Blow!', and Denethor gets toasted in 'Steward Roasting on an Open Fire'. Ten carols to put you in the holiday spirit, Middle-earth style.

_To the tune 'What Child Is This?' (aka Greensleeves)_

What ring is this, which, laid to rest  
On Frodo's floor, is sleeping?  
What magic ring has hidden been  
Long in Bilbo’s safe-keeping?

This, this is the Ruling Ring,  
Which long the Wise have been seeking:  
Haste, haste to guard it safe,  
The Ring, the Bane of Isildur!

So bring it to the Elven lord,  
Journey forth from the Shire  
Then south you go with fellowship bold  
To throw it into the fire.

Veil, veil your movements now,  
With night and rock and forest bough:  
Grief, grief, the Ring is found,  
The Ring, the Bane of Isildur!

_A/N - Boromir, of course, would probably have preferred the more nearly traditional line "The Ring of rings, salvation brings"..._

 


	8. I Saw Arwen Kissing Aragorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron pays a visit in ''Twas the Night Before Yuletide', Helm's Deep erupts in 'Let it Blow!', and Denethor gets toasted in 'Steward Roasting on an Open Fire'. Ten carols to put you in the holiday spirit, Middle-earth style.

_To the tune 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus_

I saw Arwen kissing Aragorn  
Underneath Eärendil last night.  
They didn't see me creep  
Up a tree to have a peep;  
They thought that I was tucked up in Imladris fast asleep.  
Then, I saw Arwen tickle Aragorn  
Teasing all the scars of his last fight;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Elrond had only seen  
Arwen kissing Aragorn last night.

 

_A/N - Please forgive the fluff attack._


	9. Away In Imladris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron pays a visit in ''Twas the Night Before Yuletide', Helm's Deep erupts in 'Let it Blow!', and Denethor gets toasted in 'Steward Roasting on an Open Fire'. Ten carols to put you in the holiday spirit, Middle-earth style.

_Sung by the Dúnedain, to the tune of 'Away in a Manger'_

Away in Imladris  
asleep in his bed,  
The heir of Isildur  
went where his dreams led;  
Up high in the heavens  
Eärendil flew  
The heir of Isildur  
did his hope renew.

The Elf folk are singing  
they name him Estel;  
The heir of Isildur  
among them shall dwell.  
We love thee, Dúnadan,  
but must let you go  
To be raised in safety  
Far from our great foe.

Come to us, Dúnadan  
remember your kin.  
Your birthright is waiting  
if battles you win.  
From darkness deliver  
with thy healing hands,  
And lead the Dúnedain  
in cleansing these lands.

Away in Imladris  
asleep in his bed,  
The heir of Isildur  
went where his dreams led;  
Up high in the heavens  
Eärendil flew  
The heir of Isildur  
did his hope renew.


	10. We Seven Sons of Fëanor Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron pays a visit in ''Twas the Night Before Yuletide', Helm's Deep erupts in 'Let it Blow!', and Denethor gets toasted in 'Steward Roasting on an Open Fire'. Ten carols to put you in the holiday spirit, Middle-earth style.

_Sung by the sons of Fëanor to 'We Three Kings of Orient Are'_

We seven sons of Fëanor are,  
Chasing sil’mrils scattered afar,  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain,  
Nothing our oath shall bar.

_Chorus:_  
O, gems of wonder, gems so bright  
Last remains of Trees’ great light  
Oath that holds us, gives no solace  
The Silmarils bind us tight. 

Holy jewels that nothing can stain;  
Craft by Fëanor with lore arcane;  
Light forever, ceasing never,  
For these our grandfather slain.

_Chorus_

A madness gripped our hasty good-bye;  
From Valinor flew, to Morgoth defy;  
Oaths were saying, Lindar slaying,  
In swan ships we East did fly.

_Chorus_

The ships burn now, a bitter perfume  
Wafting through the Middle-earth gloom;  
Flaming, fighting, bleeding, dying,  
Our father went to his doom.

_Chorus_

Now we are left to hunt for this prize,  
The dwindling sons whom all do despise,  
Blood that stains us, can’t restrain us  
The Sil’mrils are our demise.

_Chorus_


End file.
